Too much, too little, too late
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: Blossom Utonium, at the age of 17, was raped by one her counterparts, Butch, at a party. She tries to keep this secret from everyone she knows, but how long will she be able to keep this from them when she is carrying his child?
1. Chapter 1: The party

_**Hey, this is my first fanfic on here, so please excuse my poor grammar skills. And review what you think. And to tell you in advanced, this story contains strong words and actions, so if you don't read mature stories, then this fanfic isn't for you. **_

_**Thank you~**_  
_**Steggy***_

It was another normal school morning for me, Blossom Utonium. I was getting dressed for school, putting on my make-up, brushing my hair, and flying into my outfit (A pink blouse and hot pink skirt with white stockings.).

"Blossom!" I heard the Professor call from downstairs. "Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day of senior year."

I flew downs stairs, with my book bag at my side and a smile on my face. "I'm ready professor!" I exclaimed, happilly.

"Where are your sisters? They're gonna be late for school." Professor Utonium looked at his wrist watch.

"I'm ready!" Bubbles sang and flew down in a blue dress and jean jacket.

"Bubbles, don't you think you should wear some leggings with that? It's quit revealing and guys will be staring and-"

"Professor, you worry too much! Guys will be guys and plus I have superpowers. I can defend myself."

"Well, okay." He sighed in defeat.

"Oh my god! It's already 9:30. Where's Buttercup?" I looked at the watch a little worried.

"Oh she's still sleeping. I tried to wake her up but she got all angry and threatened to hurt me if I didn't leave." Bubbles smile innocently.

"Urgh! That Buttercup..." I shook my head, not very pleased at all. "I'll go get her up!" And with that she flew up the stairs and into Buttercup's room.

"Bubbles, I told you to get the fuck out!" Buttercup covered her face under the covers all pissed.

"Language! And get out of bed, now, lazy bum! We're gonna be late for school." I pull the covers off, starling her to see me.

"Jesus, Blossom, calm down! It's just school, it's not like I'm late for a job or anything." She looked at me grumpy.

"You would do the same if you had a job, now get up and get dressed! We have barely 10 minutes left." I say before I leave her room. I swear, Buttercup has become more lazier and ignorant over the years.

We wait for about ten minutes before she finally showed up in so ripped jeans and a faded old Graphic Tee.

"Well that took you long enough. Now get going you three. You don't wanna be late for your first day of school." He smiled and he waved goodbye as we flew off, leaving streaks of pink, blue and green trailing behind us.

* * *

"Hey Robin!" I waved as Robin made her way over, exchanging hugs with Bubbles and I. "How was summer?"

"It was a blast! France is such a beautiful place." She laughed along with Bubbles.

"And how's Mike." Bubbles smirk, making Robin blush.

"H-He's fine."

We all laughed. Then continued to walk around talking about our plans for this year and what we'd be doing after high school's end.

"Hey Butter-Butt!" We all turn to see three rowdy boys walk over.

"Bitch, I told you to stop calling me that!" She punched the green eyed one in the arm.

"And I told you my name was Butch, not Bitch, Bitch."

"Language!" I glared at them.

"Oh hey, Pink eyes." Butch walked over to me and touched my hair. I brushed him away which only made him smirk. "Missed me?"

"You wish." I rolled my eyes and continued to walk on with all of my friends and the boys.

"Hey anyone going to Todd's tonight?" The blonde haired boy, Boomer, spoke.

"Seriously? He's throwing a party already?" Buttercup stared at him in disbelief.

"He's thrown at least 5 parties a month since the we started highschool. I'd thought you'd be use to it now." Brick smirked.

"It's not that I didn't expect that but come on the year just started and he's already throwing a party."

"Well me and my bros are going." Boomer smiled. "Got nothing better to do. How about you guys?"

"Well Professor's probably gonna work real late tonight so I'm coming." Bubbles giggled.

"Count me in." Buttercup just smirked.

"It's a school night, we should probably stay home and-" I began to say.

"Loosen up, Blossom. It's your last year in this run down, ol' place. What do wanna remember this year as? Another year you sat around with you nose in the book?" Robin said, making everyone laugh a little.

"Hey! I'm not a bore, I can have fun."

"Riiiight!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I'm gonna prove it too you by going to that party!" I was so annoyed that I hadn't realized that I just agreed to going to that party.

"Well than that's settled! We'll all go to the party together." Butch said, smiling.

"Wait, where is his party at this time?" Bubbles asked.

"The party is at his summer Beach house, this time." Boomer smiled.

"Sweet! This'll give me a chance to wear my new summer dress!"

"Hey can I borrow a dress?" Robin chimed.

"Sure! Afterschool you can come over and grab a dress you like."

"Oh brother!" Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Hey sweet cheeks, mind if I pick you up tonight." I glare at Butch, showing him I wasn't interested. "Damn, you're so sexy when you're all pissed like that." He laughed.

"You stay away from me, or I'll punch you in the gut. Understand?" I narrow my eyes.

"Ouch, that hurts." He said sarcastically and smirked. I just roll my eyes and ignore him.

Butch is an annoying pervert who sticks his nose into everyone's business. Especially mine! He hits on ever pretty girl in school and since I'm the most popular, along side my sisters, and every guy wants me, he's in my hair annoying me. I wish he'd just stop because he knows I'll never agree with him, nor would I ever go out with him.

But what can I do? He just so persistent on getting my attention, and he won't give it up, so I can't do anything but just try to ignore him.

* * *

"I'm not going!"

"Come on, Blossom! You told everyone that you were, no lets go!" She tried to dragged my by the arms.

"Even if I agreed, I am NOT going out dressed like this!" I try my best to stay in place.

"Oh my god, what's wrong with that outfit?"

"Uh, for starters, the dress has no straps, it above knee height, and I have no leggings!" She lost her balance and fell in my closet.

"HERE!" She threw a jean jacket at me. "You happy now?"

"Seems like you made Bubbles mad." I look to see Buttercup at the doorway smirking. I just rolled my eyes and turned back to Bubbles.

"No, because my feet are still bare and I'm not going to some party on a school night." I put the jacket over my shoulder. "And how come Buttercup gets to wear jeans and a t-shirt, huh?"

"Cuz she's Buttercup. If I tried to get her to wear anything out of her choice, she'd murder me on the spot." Bubbles said as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Can you two hurry up, already? I'm getting bored waiting." Buttercup yawned.

"Fine! If I agree to all this, will you stop bugging me about this?" I finally gave up.

"Yes! Now lets go!" Bubbles grabbed our arms and all three of us flew out to the party.

* * *

"Where are they?" Bubbles looked around for the boys and her friends.

"Maybe their out on the patio, getting some fresh air or something." I suggested. The music was so loud, it was beating through my ears. I thought I would go deaf or something.

"Hey girls!" Robin surprised us from behind.

"Robin!" Bubbles squealed and hugged her. "We were looking for you guys."

"Where's Boomer and Butch?" Buttercup looked at Brick.

"Butch's getting some drinks and Boomer's with Mike, Kim and a bunch of other people, chatting on the patio." He spoke.

"Oh thanks, Brick! I was looking for those guys." Bubbles smiled and walked off with Robin.

We three spoke and were greeted by other guests, before Butch finally showed up with four drinks.

"Hey guys! I got all of you your favourite drinks." He laughed. I could tell he had drunk a bit of alcohol by the tipsiness of his voice.

"Sweet!" Buttercup and Brick grabbed their glasses of alcohol and took a sip.

"I don't drink." I refused Butch's offer.

"I know you don't so I brought you some pepsi." He smirk.

"Um, thanks." I tried to smile and took a sip of the pepsi. "This pepsi tastes weird. Are you sure it's pepsi?"

"Yeah. It's probably diet or something." I raised an eyebrow and just shrugged it off. Drinking some more of my pepsi.

* * *

"I feel weird" I lean over the wall as I try to walk back from the dance floor. "Hey guys? Buttercup?"

Nothing but the sound of loud music and chattering people. I walk towards the patio thinking some fresh air would do me some good.

I could still hear the music thumping through the walls, outside. My head was still spinning a little and I felt funny.

_'It's probably all the soda kicking in,'_ I thought. _'Plus, it's late and I'm not use to being up this late at night.'_

I turned around, feeling a bit better, and walked back inside to find my sisters and tell them I'm going home. I looked around the first floor, outside and basement area, but I didn't find them. So I got in the elevator and started heading for the second floor. That's went suddenly I felt all hazing and weird.

And then it all went blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams and scars

I groaned and opened my eyes, unsure of where I was, or what had happened.

I was in my bedroom. I sat up, feeling a little dizzy.

What happened last night?

All I could remember is that I was feeling uneasy and dizzy, looking for my sisters and then the rest was a blur.

I climb out of bed, and slip my feet into my pink, fuzzy slippers. I groaned, again. My entire body was paining. My head, my chest, my stomach, my legs- mainly between my legs- everywhere!

Why does my body ache so much?

I slowly make my way to the bathroom. Maybe a nice, relaxing bath would help the pain go away.

I slip out my pj's, dropping them to the floor, as warm, bubbly water filled the tub. I slowly slid into the tub, once it was filled and I relaxed myself, trying to remember what had happened.

_""W-where am I? What are yo-" A finger stopped her._

_"Shhh." A smirked formed on his face. "No more talking. You're mine now."_

_"AAAAHH!""_

Suddenly, I jerked awake, at the sound of the screams, in her head.

"W-what?" I spoke to myself, confused and scared. "What had happened last night?"

"Blossom!?" Suddenly I heard Buttercup knocking at the door.

"Come in." I sighed, and sank deeper into the tub.

"What the hell, Leader Girl!?" She looked annoyed.

"Calm down! What's wrong?" I come out, dripping wet, wrapping myself in a hot pink towel, confused.

"Uh.. Where the hell did you go last night?" She looked at me with a stern face as I dried my hair.

"What do you mean? I was at the party with you guys." I look at her.

"Really? Cuz Bubbles and I searched for you everywhere, and we didn't find you anywhere!"

"Oh come on, Buttercup. You probably drank too much, and so you don't remember much." I turned around and walked back into my room.

"I didn't get drunk, okay? Plus Bubbles didn't drink, and she didn't find you anywhere either."

"Girls? What's wrong? Why are you guys arguing?" We look to see Bubbles in the door way.

"Buttercup's being stupid and saying I went missing last night, at the party." I roll my eyes then walk over to my closet and search for something to wear.

I took out a pink, elbow length, shirt and white, capris, and started to put it on.

"But you did go missing last night, Blossom."

"What!? Come on! I did no-" I began to say.

"See, I wasn't lying! Now fess up! Where the hell were you last night?" Buttercup folded her arms.

"I told you I was at the p-"

"Blossom, just tell us the truth. We're your sisters." Bubbles looked a little worried.

"Stop! I told you, I was at the party, and I am NOT lying!" I snap my comb.

We three just stared at each other for awhile.

I was frustrated. I was at the party, for lords sake! Why don't they believe me?

"GIRLS!?" We heard Professor call from downstairs. "What's going on up there? Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine, Professor" I call back.

"Well, okay. But hurry on down. You don't want to be late for school."

"Okay! We'll be right down, Professor!" We all say, synchronized.

We then turn back to one another. Buttercup was about to open her mouth, but I beat her to it.

"Before you two say another word, listen. I was at that stupid party, okay? I even danced with you, Bubbles. And we even went to the kitchen to grab a drink, together So don't you two even dare say I wasn't at that party!" I bend down to grab the pieces of my comb.

"Oh my gosh, BLOSSOM!?"

"What!?" Suddenly startled, I drop the comb pieces and turn to Bubbles. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my gosh! There's a cut on your shoulder!" Bubbles grabbed me, and moved my hair, revealing a cut.

"What in the world? Where'd this come from?" I stare at the scar.

"You mean, you don't know?" Buttercup stared at me bewildered.

"No! I mean, it wasn't here yesterday or anything and I don't remember doing anything that caused this to happen." I bit my lip, worried.

"Where were you last night?" Buttercup looked at me sternly, and Bubbles looked up with worried eyes and did the same.

"I-I don't know. I was at the party.. I was dancing... then I got dizzy and... I don't know!" I bit my lip.

We exchange worried, confused looks at one another, then the two left my room to let me sort things out.

I walked up to the mirror and took one, last, hard look at the scar and bit my lip, worried.

What had happened last night?

* * *

"Blossom? Blossom?"

I jerked out of my day dreams, and sat up straight. "Y-yes, ?" and the entire class was staring at me. I was embarrassed.

"Can you please open your book to page 10 and read out the first paragraph, please?" She sighed as she frowned at me.

"Oh! S-sorry, m'am!" I rapidly flipped through my book to the page and started to read out loud. "The faint, shrill screams filled the room. Agathus fell backwards, frightened at the horrid sounds..."

I continued to read the paragraph, but all I could think about was the scar, the aching and the screams in my own head. I finished off the paragraph.

"Thank you, Blossom. Brick, please read the next paragraph."

"Yes, m'am." Brick began to read.

Brick!

He was at the party last night. Maybe he knows what happened.

* * *

"Brick!" I run faster, to catch up to him.

He stopped and turned to me. "Yeah, Blossom?"

"I'm glad, I found you. I need to ask you something important." I panted.

"Uh sure. We have the next class together, so why don't we talk while we walk?"

"Sure." I smile as we start walking, again.

"So what did you need to ask me so badly?"

"It's about the party last night. Well, um, I can't remember what happened." I looked at him with hope in my eyes.

"Well, how much to do you remember?" He looked back at me.

"Well, the last thing I remember is walking around feeling really uneasy and dizzy, looking for you guys. Then the rest is a blur."

"Well, I can't help you much. BC, Butch and I sitting on the roof just talking and fooling around until Boomer came up awhile later to join us. BC wanted to know where you and Bubbles were and he told us you two were dancing with some of the girls."

"Is that all?" I frowned, disappointed that he didn't know.

"Yeah, sorry. But that's all I got. Maybe Boomer can be some help." He shrugged.

We walked into class as the bell rang, and took our seats.

I was disappointed and still confused. I want to know so badly what had happened last night. Where this scar came from and everything.

Maybe Boomer knows.

* * *

_"P-Please, stop... I... AHHH!" __Tears ran down her face._

_The figure just smirked in response._

_"P-Please.. I beg of you.. st- Ahhh!" _

"Earth to Blossom. Anyone home?"

I jerked out of my daydreams. And look at Buttercup and the rest, who all just stared at me.

"What's wrong with you? You haven't been very focused at all today." Brick said, sipping from his juice box.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, looking a little concerned.

"I-I'm alright. Just tired from last nights party." I managed to smile.

But that wasn't the case. All I could think about was those screams.

Why were they there? Who's were they?

"Well, anyway, as I was saying. Tomorrow the Grad Committee is starting to plan Prom and Graduation and we need a group of members to sign up and help with a parts of the planning. Bubbles, Boomer, Julie, Mike, Susie, Mary and I have already signed up. The bigger the group, the more stuff we have to plan, and the more credits we get towards are graduation. Any one of you interested you can still join our group, or you can join Mitch, Floyd, Lloyd and Elmer's group." Robin said passing a sign up sheet in the middle of the table.

"Shit! This seems like a whole lot of responsibility and work." Buttercup said, grabbing the paper. "Have fun Blossom!" She shoved it my way and laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny Buttercup." I roll my eyes and hand the sheet back to Robin. "I think I'll join your group, Robin. Seems interesting."

"Great! If any of you want to join and still need a group talk to Bubbles, Boomer, Mike, Julie, me or even and ." She smiled and go up to leave. "Well, I need to go help Bubbles with something in the music room. See ya!"

"Bye!" We all wave as she leaves.

"Hey, I just noticed. Where's the big slug-ball, Bitch?" Buttercup smirked at Brick.

"Language." I raise an eyebrow as she just rolled her eyes.

"Butch? He's at home, sleeping. Said he laid it down hard last night and was to tired to even use the bathroom." Brick threw his juice box in the bin beside our table.

"Hah. Butch is so predictable." Buttercup smirked. "Well, I'm gonna go join Mitch and the gang. See ya, both!"

"Peace!"

"Are you gonna go, too?" I smirked and we laughed.

"Naw, not yet. Just gonna sit here for sometime. You?"

"Since everyone else seems busy, I might as well just sit around."

"Hey guys!" We turn to see a happy Boomer, with a balloon tied to his wrist.

"What's with the sissy balloon?" Brick tried to grab it from him as he sat down, but Boomer pulled it away, defending it.

I giggled at them as Brick tried to take the balloon from him several times, before giving up.

Boomer wasn't the same as he was years ago. Sure he wasn't the smartest person on earth, but neither was he the dumbest. Also, he stood up to his brothers, more. He wasn't the same weak, dumb, blonde of the Rowdyruff Boys, anymore. He'd changed.

Well, same goes for his brothers. They all gave up being evil, and trying to destroy us after we defeated HIM.

Brick was a normal lazy teenager, but he was one of the smartest kids in school. He was still a hotheaded redhead, but he learned to control his anger.

And Butch? Well... he's a player. He victimizes every pretty girl and school and tries to get fresh with them, but so far only a few girls have fell for him. But that was quite awhile ago and now he tries to get my attention, more than usual.

Anyway.. got off topic there.

Boomer stuck his tongue out at Brick, like a child, and Brick just rolled his eyes as I laughed a little.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna go find Mitch and the gang." Brick sighed and got up to leave.

We waved until he was gone. Most of the cafeteria was empty now, as it grew closer to the end of lunch.

There was an awkward silence between us two, until I finally spoke.

"Hey, Boomer, I need to ask you something important, about last night." I sat awkwardly.

"Yeah, sure. What is it, you need to know?" He smiled as he tried to shove his balloon in his bag.

"Well, you see, I can't remember what happened after dancing with some friends, and searching for you guys. It's all a blur, but somehow I woke up in my bedroom, in my Pj's and all."

"Um, that's strange. You probably were a bit drunk or something."

"But I didn't even drink. I never drink, ever!"

"Unless someone had spiked you drink."

I bit my lip, worried.

Who would've done that? And why?

"Well, I was going up to the roof to join BC & Brick. On the way, I met Butch in the elevator and you were leaning your head on his shoulder. I asked him what happened and he just said you were tired and laid your head down for a minute. He also said that he's taking you to Bubbles on the dance floor."

"What?!" I squeaked. "I was leaning on Butch in the elevator?"

"Well yeah. You seemed like you drank some and you were a little tired, so I just shook it off." He shrugged.

"Do know anything else?" I bit my lip again.

"No. Sorry, but that's all I got."

"It's okay. Thanks, for the help, Boomer."

"It was no big deal!" He said, not looking up from his balloon.

"I should get going, the bells gonna ring soon." I got up from the table and smirk. "Good luck with your balloon."

We exchange waves and I walked off towards my locker, as I start thinking again.

I didn't drink, and if I didn't, who spiked my drink? Butch brought us our drinks, several times, was it him?

Not only that, why was I leaning on Butch?

Something isn't right, and it seems like Butch probably has something to do with all of this. And I am going to do all I can to find out. Whether it's peacefully or with force!


	3. Chapter 3: Driving me crazy

RIIIIING!

I quickly grab my stuff, as the bell rang, and head out the classroom door, walking towards my locker. I chatted with passing by friends and greeted teachers, as they walked on by.

Once I had all my stuff I grabbed my book bag and left the building. I was about to take off when I saw a tall, dark figure standing at the end of the steps, smoking.

I walked on down and tapped him on the shoulder, as he pulled out his cigar and blew right in my face, making me cough.

"Excuse me!? This is school property and you shouldn't be smoking here."

"Oh yeah, and who's gonna stop me, Pinky?"

Pinky?

And that voice.. it sounded quite familiar.

"Me, of course!... And don't call me, Pinky!" I put my hands on my hips, staring at him sternly. Yet he just smirked as he threw the cigar on the ground, stepping on it.

"Okay, bright eyes. Happy now?" He smirked, as he pulled his hood down.

"Butch!?"

"Aw, missed me, babe?" I bonked him on the head, making him snicker.

"Zip it!" I glared at him. "What in the world are you doing here!? I thought you were at home all tired or something?"

He smirked, at me, again, before he spoke. "Well, babe, I was. But I got bored so I flew out to get some fresh air and smoke some. Plus, I knew my girl must've been so worried about my whereabouts so I came to pick you up from school."

"Thanks for the offer but I can fly. And I am **not** your girl or whatever, got it?" I looked at him with anger in my eyes.

Gosh! He's so annoying!

How are Brick and Boomer able to live with this freak?!

Then I suddenly remembered.

"Hey, I have a question. What in the world happened last night?" He looked at me with a confused look. "I mean, I don't remember much, but I was dancing with some girls and I went searching for my sisters, then the rest is blur."

Again, he just looked at me blankly.

"Butch, don't play dumb with me. I know you're hiding something from me. Tell me or I'll have to force you to speak!" I shot him scary look.

He just smirked and snickered.

Suddenly he kissed my cheek and flew off laughing.

"What the heck!? Butch, get your butt back here!" I flew after him in raging speed. "When I get my hands on you, I will rip your lips off!"

He laughed, flying backwards, at an unbeatable speed. I tried to go faster, but he was to fast!

Suddenly I felt really weak and dizzy.

_'W-what's happening? Why I'm I slowing down? Why do I feel so..' _I stopped in mid air, floating. My head hurt. _'...weak?'_

* * *

"Blossom?"

I moan, as I slowly open my eyes.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" I look at my father, with tired eyes.

"P-Professor?" I tried to sit up, looking around.

I was in my room.

When did I get here?

"Blossom, lie back down. You need to rest, after that fall."

"W-What?" I say rubbing my head, to find it wrapped in bandages. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Professor looked at me all worried.

"Well, I was flying and I felt all weak and dizzy. I suddenly, then, just fell out of the sky."

"Oh, honey." He stroked my hair. "You fell on top of a building and Butch brought you home."

"Butch!?" I was wide awake now.

What in the world?

"Yes. He's outside."

"What? Why'd you let Butch be here? He's a Rowdyruff, don't you remember?" I sat up straight, trying not to yell.

"Calm down, Blossom. I may be old, but I remember quite well. Don't worry though, I've told him the consequences, if he does anything wrong."

I sighed in defeat and went to the door of my room. Yup, he was there, indeed.

"Hey, you're up. That's good." He smiled.

"I'll let you two talk in private, but no funny business!" He gave Butch the most creepiest death glare I've ever seen, from Professor. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Okay, what in the world, Butch? You've got some explaining to do." I look at him sternly.

"I didn't do anything, first off. I was just flying away, and then you started falling so I went to save you then brought you home, considering you were unconscious." He looked at me, then at the bandages on my head. "So how's your head?"

"I'm not answering anything!" I put my hands on my hip.

"What's with you? All I asked was if your head was okay."

"That's not the point."

"What? I'm confused?" He looked at me with a confused look.

"I'm not answering anything till you answer my question."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, cuz you know very well what I'm talking about."

He smirked, knowing that I've figured out his game. "You really want to know, huh?"

"Yes!" I was very anxious, now.

Suddenly he pinned me to the wall, smirking. He covered my mouth before I could scream.

"What the -"

"You sure you want to know what happened?" He cut me off.

"Yes, I'm su-" I was cut off, roughly.

Butch's lips were pressing against mine, roughly.

I blushed, and tried to pull away, but Butch would not stop.

I finally stopped struggling, not only cuz he's was too stong, but because inside me kept telling me to never let this stop.

Why?

Suddenly we heard the door open and quickly pulled away.

"Everything alright up here?" The Professor peeked his head through.

"Yes, professor. It's alright." I respond.

"Okay, I just thought I'd just check you weren't doing anything funny." He glared at Butch, than left, shutting the door again.

I then whacked him on the arm. Followed by a loud "OW!" from Butch.

"What in the world was that for? What's wrong with you?" I folded my arms, really annoyed.

"Hey! I was gonna tell you what had happened last night."

"By kissing me!?"

"...Well.."

"Well!? Well what? Are you gonna tell me what happened, now, or not?" I cut him off.

"Calm Down, Pinkie. I'll tell you, now!"

I sighed and sat down on my bed. I tried to cool down and waited for him.

"Well, what happened was.."

* * *

**_Haha! Cliffy! _**

**_Well, so far so good, eh?_**

**_Sorry for poor grammar, I'm bad at grammar. TT^TT_**

**_Anyway, hope y'all liked the Third Chapter. :3_**

**_Oh, and just to let you know the next chapter will have some "stuff" happening, so just to warn you, if you don't like reading those kind of things... sorry._**

**_Well... Guess that's all I got to say... So.._**

**_Steggy, out!~ _**  
**_Peace. ;3_**


	4. Chapter 4: That night

**_~Flashback~_**

_She moaned as he carried her up the elevator._

_He smirked as the elevator door opened and Boomer walked in._

_"Butch? What's wrong with Blossom?" Boomer walked in._

_"Oh, she blacked out after all that dancing. And I thought it wouldn't be safe if she hung around down there with all those drunkards." You could tell he was real tipsy, by the sound of his voice._

_"Yeah, that's true. So you going up to roof afterwards?"_

_"I dunno. I might just take a nap or something." He shrugged as the elevator door open to his destination. "Well I gotta go, bro."_

_"Okay. But if you reconsider and want to join us, bring up some drinks while you're at it." He waved as the door closed._

_Blossom moaned as he dragged her along side him._

_Todd showed up, bumping into him, laughing. "Oh, sorry, man. Didn't see you there." _

_You could tell he was really hammered, cuz he could barely speak, nonetheless could he see who he was speaking to or where he was going. _

_"Hey, you looking for a room to crash in?"_

_Butch smirked and nodded. "Yeah, man. Girl needs to lay down a bit."_

_Todd laughed. "Well why didn't you say so, bro? There's an empty room there." He pointed out the room._

_Butch thanked him and walked in, locking the door behind him._

_The room was big and cozy. There was a King size bed, a couch and a chair or two near the night stand with a night lamp perching on top next to a digital clock._

_He laid Blossom down on the bed as he sat down next to her and smirked._

_She was so gorgeous! Her long, silky red hair, her flawless, soft skin, her sleek, beautiful curves, her luscious, pink lips and he could go on forever, if he could._

_Suddenly, the pink puff sat up mumbling to her self. She was really tipsy, and dizzy._

_"W-Where am I?" She looked at Butch who just smirked, in response. "W-What are y-" _

_He cut her off roughly, kissing her, making her blush. He forced his tongue through, making her gasp. _

_She shoved him away and stumbled, falling on her bum as she tried to get away._

_"W-what are y-you doing?" She shivered, a little, backing up slowly as he came closer. "P-please go away. __What d-do you want?"_

___He pinned her, into the corner and kiss her again, forcing his tongue through, making her gasp. He then allowed his hands to travel underneath her dress, grazing the bottom of her breasts. She gasped again, trying to push him away, but he was too strong for her._

___He pulled away and softly whispered in her ear, "I want to fuck you."_

___This sent shivers down her spine as he smirked. She quickly tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her and held her close._

___"You can't leave yet, fun has barely begun." He pushed her onto the couch, and before she could do anything, he jumped on top of her, making her squeal._

___"S-Stop, Butch, please!" She cried as he started to kiss her wildly, all over her neck, leaving marks all over her body. He grabbed her jean jacket and pull it off. She squeaked, as he kiss her again, to shut her up. _

___Blossom tried pull away, but he had gripped her tightly. He kissed her neck, as she let out a gasp._

___He sat up and started to pull off his shirt, she tried to run away, again, falling on the floor, as Butch pinned her to the ground, eyes lighting up, with anger. This made the table wobble and the lamp to fall, shattering everywhere, cutting Blossom in the process, making her scream._

___"Try that again and I will hurt you more than that." He warned her. Blossom, looked at him with fear in her eyes. There was no escape from this monster._

___He kissed her, picked her up, throwing her on the bed. He had slipped out of his jeans (leaving him in his boxers) and grabbed Blossom's dress, smirking. She held it tight crying, "No, stop it! P-please, I beg of you. Stop." But Butch pulled it off, anyway, leaving her in her bra and panties, making her squeal and cry._

___He pulled her up, making her sit on his lap, back to him. He slowly sucked on the base of her neck, making her gasp, while he slowly unhooked her bra, letting is drop to the floor. Tears weld up in her eyes, slowly falling from her face. Butch dropped her on her back, and pushed up against her body, kissing her everywhere, making her cry even more._

___Suddenly he pulled off her panties and his boxers. He smirked as he laid on top of her._

___"P-please, stop.." She cried._

___"Shhh." A smirk formed on his face."No more talking. You're mine now."_

___She screamed as he pushed himself inside her. Tears fell from her face, rapidly as he kissed her, thrusting over and over, again, each time, harder and faster. _

___"Lov'in it yet, babe?" He laughed, panting, and pushed again._

___Blossom felt her body numb and come to its limits, making her cry. "I-I...Mmm!" She moaned, panting, as she started to cum. At the same time she felt Butch start to cum, making her cry more._

___Butch laughed and kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's not over yet, babe." He smirked and before she could say anything he started thrusting slowly, getting harder and faster each time, making her moan. And that's not all, he started to massage one of her breasts as he sucked on the other, making her tear up and moan, louder. He continued to do this, making her moan louder, then switched from one breast to the other and continued, making her moan louder._

___He finally stopped, panting and smiling. He kissed her once more, before lying down, next to her, holding her tight and falling asleep._

___Blossom, however, couldn't sleep, nor could she move. She cried one last time before, she blacked out..._

* * *

**___Well, that's all for this chapter.  
It was mainly just a flashback of what happened that night (hence the title xD) So..._**

**___Steggy, out~  
Peace ;3_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hurt

A hand whipped across his face with the sound of a cracking bullwhip, leaving a red mark and a stinging pain. Her hand stung from the impact as he clutched his cheek, as her turned to look at her, in shock and pain.

There was fire in her eyes, she was furious! Her fists were clenched waiting and wanting to strike his face again and again, until he was unconscious. But she didn't do so, because she knew better and that was no way to solve anything; violence is not the answer.

"What the hell was that for?" He finally spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?' YOU GOD DAMN SPIKED MY DRINK AND TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME!" Anger radiated throughout her body like a bulb. She clenched her fists and bit her tongue, literally, forcing herself not to get violent.

"Hey! It's not my fault-" She cut him off.

"Not 'your fault'? Are you SERIOUS!?" She grabbed him by the collar, making him choke a little, and shoved him against the wall. Her eyes with burning with anger. She narrowed her eyes, staring at him, eyes still charged up. "You have some GUT to be speaking like that, Butch."

She dropped him and took a step back, staring at him as he coughed for air before getting to his feet, still rubbing his neck.

"Get the hell out of my house and don't ever come near me again! Or I WILL have you sent to prison for the rest of your pitiful life!"

Butch usually didn't take orders from others and did as he pleased, but seeing this as she was very angry and blow him to smithereens, if she wanted. He left the room, running into professor in the process, who seemed confused and pleased that Butch was leaving. The door slammed shut as Butch exited the household, sending a sigh of relief through Blossom's veins.

She dropped to the floor, finally letting the tears flow out of her eyes. She could not believe that she had been so stupid to let this happen and not to remember a thing. How could this happen to her? She was the smarter one, of the three. If anything like this were to happen, she'd thought it would be with Bubbles, she was always the weak one.

No, no, no, how could she think this? If this were to happen, it could happen to any of them. After all, he had spiked her drink. She was to weak to do anything.

"Blossom?" She heard the professor knock on her door. She quickly wiped her tears and stood up.

"Coming Professor." He opened the door, letting himself in and walked towards his daughter.

"Blossom, are you alright? What happened between you and Butch?" He sat down on the bed and looked up at her.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, professor. Just a little dizzy. Butch was just here to ask if I'm okay." She sat next to him, biting back the tears, trying to hide the fact she was crying before he arrived.

"Blossom, I'm your father, I know by now that you are not okay and you're hiding something. Speak to me, honey. Don't be afraid, I can help you." He held my hand and looked at me with a concerned face.

"Really, it's nothing, don't worry. I'm fine. I can take care of myself, professor." She brushed his hand off and stood up.

He looked a little hurt, she felt guilty. But she couldn't tell him what had happened. That'd she'd gone to the party, when he was out. That her drink was spiked and she was raped by Butch. No, she just couldn't tell him.

"Professor, can I have some time to be alone, please?"

"Sure. I'll be in the lab, if you need anything or you wanna talk." He smiled, weakly and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

She felt guilty about shutting the professor out. But she just couldn't speak about this to him. She had to keep this a secret. She couldn't speak about this ever again, to anyone, even her sisters.

* * *

"Blossom? What's taking so long? Are you okay?" Bubbles was knocked on her bathroom door, continuously. "Blossom! Come out already. We're gonna be late for school."

She finally opened the door, feeling very light headed. Her face was pale, and her eyes was lighter than usual. She looked very sick. Like she was gonna faint or something.

"Oh my god, Blossom. You don't look good. Are you okay, you look pale?" Bubbles stared at her sister, very worried. "Maybe you should stay home."

"N-No, I f-fine Bubbles." She stammered a little, rubbing her head. She wobbled as she tried to walk.

"Blossom, seriously, you should lay down." Bubbles tried to help her sister but Blossom brushed her away and tried to walk, stumbling, as she tried to make her way to the door of her room.

"I-I'm perfectly fine, Bubbles. I-I'm just tired." She stepped outside her room and looked down to see her father and Buttercup waiting.

"It's about time you showed up! We've got barely 5 minutes before school starts." Buttercup crossed her arms and stared at her sister with a frown.

"Blossom, are you okay? You look a little pale." Professor looked at her with a worried face.

"I'm f-fine, professor. Seriously, s-stop worrying, guys." Blossom pouted looking a little annoyed.

"Well, okay then. Hurry on down now, you don't want to be late fore school, now do you?" He tried to smile, trying to hide the fact he was a little hurt, by Blossom's tone.

"Yes, professor" Blossom and Bubbles spoke. Bubbles flew down in a jiffy, she turned and looked at her sister.

"Blossom, aren't you coming?"

"Y-Yeah, I just g-gotta-" Blossom's trailed off as she stumbled and fell to her knees.

"BLOSSOM!" The three flew/ran up the stairs to Blossom's aid.

"Honey, wake up!" Professor tried to shake her, but no use.

"Blossom! Oh my god, is she dead!?" Buttercup exclaimed.

"No, I can feel her pulse. Quickly, help me lay her down on her bed, Bubbles go get me the first aid kit."

"Yes, Professor!" The two quickly did as they were told and went to help their sister out.

Blossom moaned as she was lifted and put on the bed. She open her eyes slightly, barely able to see in front of her. She tried to speak but all she could say was, "P-Professor?"

"It's okay, honey, we've got you."

"I-I'm sorry." And she trailed off; unconscious.


End file.
